The ABC's of Matt and Mello's life
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: There are music playlist fanfics but what about the alphabet?  Using a word for each letter of the alphabet to write of Matt and Mello's life from A to Z.
1. Arrival

**A.**

**Arrival**

Matt was new to Wammy's. He was quiet, a loner, a gamer, kinda cute, no... Very cute. Even with the goggles he was cute. The jeans, striped shirt and goggles; pretty simple casual fashion he always wore.

Mello had been a resident of Wammy's orphanage for "gifted" children for several years. He believed if he wasn't the best then he needed to try harder.

Near had arrived not long after Mello so he became the targeted rival. And got to know Mello quite well by studying how he acted.

The children at Wammy's were often called by a nickname or a code name, a name not of their birth name. Near was born Nate Rivers, Mello was Miheal Keehl, and Matt was Mail Jeevas. None the less they were addressed by the other name over their birth names for reasons ranging from not like them, not caring, or whatever other reason; however for their safety they were never known by birth name.

Everyone at Wammy's ranged from normal to very abnormal. On that scaled Matt seemed normal. Then Mello and Near were very abnormal so other kids weren't as weirded out by Matt as they were the blonde and albino. Some tried to make friends with Matt but there was always someone who wanted to pick on the new kid.

Mello was pissed that Near was called in to see Wammy while he had not. So he was sulking around inside while others were outside playing.

Matt sat under a tree playing his little handheld. The leader of some popular kid group noticed the red headed noob and decided a little initiation was in order.

Mello had moved to the library which had all of the good books and a large bay window to sit in. Lucky for him no one was in there so he had it all to himself. But if he wanted he could look outside and watch the others play.

The boy, Chet, walked over with his posse to where Matt was. "Hey, noobie. Whatcha playin?"

No answer, Matt ignored him.

"I said, whatcha playing?" He said grabbing the game. The red head's head phones coming out of his ears.

Matt looked up. "Can I have my game back?"

"Why not play with us for awhile?"

"Sure?" Matt said standing and grabbing at his game and failing to get it back. "What are we going to play?" He asked looking around at his surroundings. He saw a blonde in the big window and his jaw nearly came unhinged. "Hey, who's that?"

The other kids looked and saw Mello knowing who it was. An evil grin grew across Chet's face. _Perfect._ He thought. "_She's_ a real shy one. Mello is _her_ name. She likes red heads. Why don't you go talk to her? We'll wait." The kids snickered while some felt worried; Mello wasn't someone you messed with. And certainly didn't mistake for a girl.

Matt was all too happy to have such info. He rushed inside and walked into the library where Mello was. The other kids watched through the window at a safe distance from it, in case Matt was thrown through it.

Mello could hear footsteps that slowly grew louder as they approached his area.

"Hi, I'm Matt, well actually it's Mail but I'm called Matt." He stuttered.

Mello scuffed glancing slightly up over the edge of his book to eye the red head.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what's your name?"

No answer. Mello kept looking over his book to judge the boy.

"They were right; you are a pretty shy girl." Matt thought aloud.

3… 2… 1… Mello jumped on Matt, pinning the red head to the floor. "It's Mello. And I'm not a girl!"

"Huh?" Matt looked up at the boy on top of him. "But they said you were a girl!" He said trying to cover his face with his arms in case the enraged blond tried to punch him.

"They?" Mello eased up.

"Yeah that Chet kid and his friends said you are a shy girl. I can clearly see you aren't that shy and defiantly not a girl." He said sitting up with the blonde still in his lap.

Mello smirked at the red head's commit. "I guess since you're new and didn't know any better I won't kill you."

"Thanks. So Mell, can you get off me now?" Matt asked.

"Don't call me Mell!" He growled. "And maybe I'm just a little too comfortable and don't want to get up?" Mello moved his hips a little out of curiosity.

"Don't… do… that…" Matt said feeling the friction. Even though they were young it doesn't change the fact they're boys, and we know boys will be boys.

Mello stopped; seeing the red heads face growing the same color as his hair. "Mistakes me for a girl and still has the arrogance to like this." The blonde smugly stated.

"What does you being or not being a girl have to do with the fact you're on top of me and rubbing my hips with yours?" He said while frantically blushing.

He smirked, standing up. "Oh, so _Matt_, why did you come in here? Trying to ask me to play with your little friends?"

"I don't think I want to be friends with them." Matt said sighing that he was messed with so easily.

"Good because I don't associate with anyone who's dumb enough to follow a moron."

"Are you saying you want to associate with me?"

Mello scuffed not answering the question. He turned and offered a hand.

Matt took it and was pulled up, getting a very close to the blonde, noting every detail of the flawless porcelain skin.

"Do they still have your toy?"

Matt looked with disbelief that Mello had watched him or looked at him enough to know that. Regardless of how long enough would be for the black clothed boy to notice. "Y-yeah." He stuttered still trying to figure out why he would pay attention to him and not say anything.

"Good." Mello said heading for the door. While the red head stood there dumbfounded. "Now I have more than one reason to kick their asses."

His thoughts stopped and he turned around. "Wait, what? Why do you want to kick their asses? They're just idiots."

"Because they took your game and took advantage of you. By doing so they send you in here and pissed me off. So I'm going to hurt them and maybe they'll learn." He answered the red head.

Matt blushed at the strange feeling in his gut. He of course wasn't used to anyone acting like that. After pushing aside the strange thoughts and feelings he went after the blonde. He watched from the doorway as Mello went to kick their asses, but once they saw a furious Mello they kind of ran away, leaving the game behind.

"That's interesting." Near said while sitting in the shade on the porch doing a puzzle surrounded by action figures.

Matt looked at the albino. "What is?"

"Mello's fighting for a reason other than just himself." He answered.

The blonde picked up the game and headed back for Matt noticing that Near was talking. He got to the door and with his free hand grabbed the startled red heads hand. As Mello pulled him down the hall he asked what the damn albino was saying to him.

"Nothing much. All he said was it was surprising to see you fight for any other reason but yourself." Matt said stopping as Mello stopped in front of a door.

The blonde scuffed. "Whatever." He said opening the door. Mello walked in letting go of Matt's hand and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Matt just watched, amused by how the blonde acted.

Mello leaned over to the nightstand drawer digging for some chocolate to eat. He stopped and turned looking at the red head still in his doorway. "Are you coming in or not?" He asked before going back to look for the right chocolate he was in the mood for.

"Oh, sure." He said closing the door behind him. "So where's your roommate?"

"He ran off or got adopted or changed rooms." Mello answered.

"That's quite a list of possibilities." Matt stated.

"That's because I've had several roommates and they're all too intimidated or weak to last in the same room as me." He stated grabbing a bar of dark chocolate. "Mmm, bitter with a small amount of sweet." He said opening the wrapper and biting off a chunk of the bar.

"Maybe I should ask to share a room with you…" Matt muttered.

Mello looked at him chewing the melted goodness.

"I wouldn't have to share with Chet's right hand man and you wouldn't have to deal with another roommate other than me for a while." Matt suggested, very light tint flushed his face in hopes Mello would agree. _For some reason he makes me kinda nervous; maybe because he looks like a girl?_ Matt thought to himself.

Mello scuffed a smile growing on his face. "I'll, no _we'll_ ask Whammy tomorrow until than go get your things ready."

Matt stopped thinking for a moment. _He really agrees with my idea?_ He thought nodding his head. "Why do I need to go to?"

"Because they won't believe it, if I go alone." Mello asked.

"Oh, well, ok." He shrugged still admiring Mello's features. He stood about to leave.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked taking another bite out of the bar of chocolate.

Matt stopped and turned to look at the blonde, slightly confused. "You said, until then, to get my stuff ready."

"Not now you idiot, it's getting late. Besides it's not like I have a roommate right now anyways." He stated taking another bite.

"Oh? Do you often invite people to stay in here?" Matt asked joking but curious to how the blonde would react.

"No. So you should feel pretty damn special about now." Mello said scuffing with a bit of a grin on his face.

Matt just stared as his tinted cheeks grew a shade darker. He walked over to sit next to Mello again and begin playing his game. "So how long have you been here, Mello?" The red head asked peering to the side for a moment then putting his eyes back on the small screen.

"Since I can remember; parents didn't want me or something. Why are you here?" He asked biting his chocolate and leaning over to look at the game.

"I don't know. Grew up without parents, or at least not good ones, so I'm here because of that. I guess Whammy's had spare space. Guess it's just a place to be." Matt said thinking about the fact he was brought here from the streets.

"Oh, well that's just dandy. Shitty parents." Mello said, sympathizing.

"But you know this place doesn't seem so bad, just some of the people in it could use some adjustments." Matt said.

Mello chuckled at that. "Hmm, maybe this will be a good thing." He chuckled again. "Having a pet." An evil grin grew on his face.

A slightly pale one grew across Matt's. It seemed almost like fate but more like luck that Matt ended up here and was saved or spared or both even, by Mello. To add to his luck the blond was a gorgeous creature not to mention strange and very interesting.

Mello had finished his bar and moved on to the next. Matt moved onto the next several levels before it started to get late and time for lights to go out and everyone to go to bed.

Since Mello previously stated he was between roommates, Matt slept on the soon to be his bed.

The next morning they woke up not at all surprised to see each other; straightened up their appearance and headed for breakfast. For Mello breakfast was coco puffs and chocolate milk; and for Matt the same except with white milk. Matt believed some things were too chocolaty unless you're a chocoholic like Mello. Well after breakfast the two boys walked into Roger's office to request the room change for Matt. As the blonde had figured it came as a shock and the old man wouldn't have believed it if Matt hadn't been there to confirm.

"Are you sure you want to share a room with Mello here?" Roger asked still not quite believing his ears.

"Yes, sir." Matt answered politely.

"Mello, are you sure? I know you don't easily make friends and don't seem to care for your past roommates."

"Why do you think I'm asking to have him for a roommate? He doesn't annoy me so if I share my room with Matt that means I'm less likely to get stuck with a complete moron." Mello answered harshly; slightly annoyed.

"Then I guess it's settled. Matt you're free to move into Mello's room."

The two young boys nodded and headed for Matt's current room to get whatever things he had. They were in luck, Matt's roommate, and well, soon to be ex-roommate wasn't in sight so they could gather all of Matt's things without falter.

"Is this really all you have?" The blonde asked. "Because I don't want to have to come back in this pig sty again." He started looking at the mess that was Chet's friends stuff. Sure matt wasn't the most organized but he at least made sure his controller cords were wrapped up so they weren't all over the place and lasted longer. He had a pile of dirty clothes but never covered the whole floor like a carpet of dirty smelly, laundry.

"Yeah, I tried to keep as much of his stuff away from mine. Oh, Mell, I warn you…" He said as they walked down the hallways to Mello's and Matt's room with the red head's stuff in hand and boxes. "I'm kinda messy…" he said timidly. _Mell keeps his room so clean; I really hope he doesn't mind that I don't._ He thought wanting to be completely honest.

"I figured as much." Mello said in response. "But so long as it is a very, very small fraction of that dump, then it's fine."

Matt sighed in relief. Even with as disorganized as the gamer was he took care of his stuff; lasts longer if you put it away or care for it.


	2. Bets

**B.**

**Bets**

It had been two weeks since Matt had moved into Mello's room, and over those weeks Chet and his friends could only spread nasty rumors about the two boys. The red head mostly ignored them since Mello was a good friend, slightly abusive but a truly good friend. Hell how many friends does a guy need if he has one good one?

"Hey Mell, aren't you worried that if you eat too much chocolate you'll get fat?" Matt asked looking up from his game as the still gorgeous blond devoured another bar.

"No. And I thought I told you not to call me Mell?" He answered taking another chunk out of the bar.

"You did but I'm still going to call you that." He replied going back to his game.

"Aren't you worried playing those games all the time is going to rot your brain?" Mello asked trying to subtly get back at the red head.

"I have plenty and they won't rot. I'm exercising them with games that focus on hand, eye, button coordination." Matt joked smiling as he continued pressing buttons.

Mello smirked it was funny he had to admit but he was starting to get bored and wanted to do something fun. "Hey Matt I bet you can't survive a week without one of your video games." Mello said chewing the dark candy.

"Really Mello? You think I can't survive without this?" Matt asked holding up his game and pointing to it. "I'd like to see you survive without chocolate for a week." He laughed going back to his game.

Mello folded the foil wrapper over and around his half eaten chocolate bar and put it back in the drawer where he kept his stash. "Fine." He said walking over to Matt, snatching the game out of his hand and shutting if off.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "You could've let me at least saved before you did that!" Matt yelled as Mello put the toy in the drawer with his chocolate. The red head just sighed, he'd have to do the whole level again, but it was too late and too pointless to complain now. "So what happens to the loser? And what does the winner get?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get his game back anytime soon.

"Loser becomes winners slave for a week after the loser loses." Mello said smugly.

"Okay. Any other conditions? Or is it just whoever gives in first loses?" Matt asked making sure he understood the whole bet.

"Nope, just first one to give in. But if either is caught sneaking or cheating it's a week added to the time of slavery." Mello answered all high and mighty, believing there was no way he'd lose.

The rest of the day was easy for Mello because he had studies and so did Matt. Since toys and food weren't allowed in the study hall they got a lot done, hell they got ahead of everyone, except Near who was about even with them.

The second day was fine. Mello found something sweet to keep him slightly occupied but nowhere near satisfied.

Matt was the same he found some comic books to read but it wasn't as much fun or as interactive as a video game.

The third day wasn't as fine, the candy and gum Mello tried to use to substitute his beloved chocolate was replaced with some sugar-free crap that Roger ordered because the other kids weren't brushing their teeth. "Ugh!" Mello groaned as he stomped to his room where Matt was reading comic books.

"Are you giving up?" Matt asked turning the page.

"No!" He yelled back. "I'm not! It's just Roger switched out the real candy with sugar-free!" The blonde exclaimed as he sat harshly onto the mattress across from Matt's.

"Eww. Why?" Matt asked not looking at his roommate.

"Because the idiots don't know how to brush their teeth and Whammy's doesn't like dental bills for cavities." Mello complained as he glared at the stash drawer.

Matt side glanced at the blond eyeing the chocolate hide out. "So you're going to give up?" Matt asked.

"Hell no!" The blonde answered, snapping out of his chocolate desire. "I just have to find something else to keep me busy."

"Without some sort of sugary candy?" Matt asked teasingly.

Mello just huffed as he decided to go for a walk.

"Wait up. I'll go with you." Matt said grabbing the stack of comic books. "I need to get some different comics, I finished these." He said carrying the thin books to the library as Mello walked with him.

Mello helped put back the books before he heard a gasp of shock from the red head. "What's wrong?"

"I've read all the comics Whammy's library has." Matt answered turning ghostly pale.

Mello smirked. "Should've paced you Matty." He teased getting back for the gamers' teasing earlier.

After dinner the two went to their room both on their own beds just trying to get to sleep. Neither was getting very far though. Matt usually played video games until he was tired and Mello would stay up and eat chocolate.

They both tossed and turned in their beds as they tried to sleep instead of giving in and losing to the other.

_I've got to find a way to make Mello break._ Matt thought as he turned to face the wall. _If I can't get him to give in soon I'm gonna break. Even if he's a chocoholic his determination to win is hard to beat. Wait!_ He thought getting an idea. _He is a chocoholic._

Mello didn't get much sleep. His mouth was starting to forget how chocolate tasted as it melted in his mouth and slid down his throat. He was going insane but wasn't going to give in, not without a fight. The blonde just needed to find something as delicious as chocolate to distract him long enough to survive the week, but what could be that good?


	3. Chcocolate

**C.**

**Chocolate**

Matt sat at the breakfast table across from Mello eating coco puffs with chocolate milk. He didn't really care for the large amount of chocolate but there wasn't anything in the rules about him eating chocolate to torment Mello into giving in.

Mello watched in horror as the gamer had his usual breakfast. "Since when do you put chocolate milk in your coco puffs?" He asked getting angry at the cheap hit he was taking.

"Thought I'd give it a try. It's just so chocolately, I'm not sure if I can really handle it." Matt his grin as he looked for Near. All night while Matt couldn't sleep he planned. "Hey Near, you want the chocolate milk?" He asked as the albino shook his head in response. "Oh, well, guess it goes to waste."

Mello gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to finish the delicious milk, like he did anytime Matt didn't finish it. After breakfast Mello went back to the room, furious as he thought about the dirty way his friend was playing. "Ugh, I need chocolate!" The blond groaned walking to the drawer and opening it. He was about to grab the bar he started before the bet was made when he noticed Matt's hand held in the drawer where he put it. A devilish thought grew in his mind. "Fight fire with fire Matty."

Matt exited the library after double checking the shelves for something new to read, nothing, at least he didn't see anything good. So the depressed game deprived boy walked back to the room. As he got there the melodious sound of games playing, he rushed in the room and saw Mello playing his game. "Mello! What are you doing?" He complained as he walked in.

"Playing games." He answered flatly as he continued playing.

Matt fought the urge to sit down and join or take over. Mello was good at the game but missed so much that he wouldn't miss. "Why? That's just… that's just not fair." He groaned dropping face down onto his bed as he tried to pretend he could feel the smirk on his blond friend's face.

"All's fair in love and war." Mello teased as he played the game, turning the volume up just a little.

"Is this turning into a war? Because I'm not feeling any love in this." Matt asked trying to make sense of the phrase for their situation.

Mello blushed slightly. He didn't know why but when the red head mentioned not feeling any love, it hurt. For some reason Mello felt bad, and embarrassed. Sure just about anyone could have done Mello's usual breakfast and wasted the milk, that was up for grabs, Matt just happened to emphasize it. Mello was playing his game, in their room, a place no one else came; the place where they were alone and felt safe. A sanctuary from the idiots outside. Mello was turning Matt's sanctuary into hell. "I'm bored with it any ways." He said turning the game off.

"Maybe this bet was a bad idea." Matt said sitting up and looking at Mello. "You're too irritable when you don't have your chocolate and I'm getting too bored without my games. Can we call it a draw or should I just give up?" The red head offered as he watched his friend, waiting for a reply.

Mello was shocked. They both hit the point where they'd be mean to win, but Matt wasn't just willing to lose to get his games back, but because he knew how irritated Mello was without his chocolate fix. "You'd seriously give in to play your games?" The blond asked knowing Matt had gotten to know him well enough over the few weeks together and was wanting out for reasons other than himself.

"No, not just that. It's not healthy to be this miserable Mell. And the way you eat chocolate may not seem healthy but it makes you happy and sane." Matt said standing up and walking to the drawer. "I like you better when you're happy with your chocolate." He said grabbing the bar and sitting next to his friend. "I give up." He said giving Mello the bar of chocolate. "Giving up the games is one thing. But I can't see you like this and not feel really bad." Matt admitted, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. "So what's you first order?"

Mello blushed without Matt noticing as he looked away. "Look at me." He said as the red head started slowly turning his head toward Mello. The blond lifted his hands to Matt's goggles and pushed them up. "Your eyes are green." He stated having never actually noticed the color when the red head wasn't wearing the orange goggles.

Matt blushed more as his roommate leaned closer to look in his emerald eyes as the red head looked back into the azure. "Hey, Mell what are…?" Matt tried to ask before his lips were taken.

Mello stuck his tongue out as he licked Matt's lips in their kiss.

Matt's eyes shut and for whatever reason, he didn't know, opened his mouth and let Mello's tongue slide in.

Mello's hands moved from Matt's goggles to his cheeks then his shoulders. He moved his head back, slowly licking his lips as he opened his eyes with a blush and a deep breath. "Delicious…" the blond whispered.

Matt was panting softly as he watched Mello's actions up close. "Wow…" the gamer whispered back. "Can you do that again Mell?" He asked with shimmering green eyes shining at Mello.


	4. Dreams

**D.**

**Dreams**

Matt woke up in his bed by himself in only his boxers. He looked down to see a standing private. "I haven't thought about that in a long time." He muttered to himself. "I wonder what he's been up to lately." The red head said getting out of his small bed and heading for the shower. "I haven't seen him since he left Wammy's after he found out L was dead." He walked into the warm water after taking his boxers off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in America, Mello sat on the couch in the mafia HQ by himself. Looking over the profiles he had of police forces in Japan that was working on the Kira case. "This would be easier with some help." Mello muttered to himself as he grabbed some chocolate.<p>

The other mafia members were out having fun and leaving the brain work to Mello. That's how he preferred it but he did get lonely. It was getting late now and he closed the book of profiles and pictures, and then headed for bed. For some broken down abandoned warehouse the inside was cleaned up well. Separate rooms cleaned up and furnished for living styles suiting each member. Mello's was a very dark, black clad room, wardrobe of black leather and a bed of satin sheets.

He shut and locked the door before stripping his leather vest, pants, boots and gloves. He stood naked folding back the sheets before sliding into the bed. Mello didn't bother with underwear and didn't bother sleeping in clothes, so he slept in the nude. The blond slid into the satin sheets, letting the smooth fabric cool his pale flesh. He purred closing his eyes with one word slipping out of his mouth before he slept. "Matt."

* * *

><p>Matt's eyes slid shut as water splashed across his skin. "Mello…" he moaned as his hand wrapped around the aching flesh and stroked, thinking of his beloved blond. He was missing his touch even his sharp tongue and abuse. Matt would do anything for Mello, even die for him.<p>

Matt groaned as he thought about Mello, their time a few years ago at Wammy's. Everything they did. "Mello!" He moaned as he rubbed his cock until he came. The sticky white liquid wasted down the drain and he just stared, breathing hard, panting. "Mell, where are you?" He asked without an answer before washing himself and dressing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Mell, miss me?" Matt said as Mello got off the plane and entered the gate.<em>

_He couldn't form words, just ran up to the red head. "Stupid dog." Mello muttered in the stripe covered arms._

"_Missed you too." Matt said kissing the top of the blonds' head. "You've been gone for a long time. I was lonely." The gamer whispered in his ear._

"Matt!" Mello moaned sitting up in his bed. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I… miss you too…" he admitted to himself as he pulled his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p>Matt sat on the couch looking through his server trying to find out something about Kira, find something he could use to help Mello even if he had no way of finding the blond. It was always Mello who found Matt. The only time the red head found his friend was by coincidence or fate. But he could always dream about his beloved to help the pain subside until the day would come and they'd be together again.<p>

* * *

><p>It took a couple of hours for Mello to calm down and get to sleep or try to. He couldn't get to sleep. He didn't want to think about Matt again. Mello felt so lonely and guilty. <em>He<em> left Wammy's for his own selfish need to beat Near. _He_ left Matt behind, by himself. _He_ abandoned the one person in the world who knew him best. The only person Mello believed he could be happy with.

As much as he tried to fight it he couldn't, Mello started to cry again. "I have to find him." Mello said through his tears. "I need him. More than anything. Matt I need you." He said to himself in the cold room.

* * *

><p>Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Damn, I'm tired." He groaned standing up and heading for his room. Matt just dropped onto his bed. "Maybe I should try going out and asking around. I might get something and it would get me out of this depressing place." Matt said to himself, trying to think of ways to get as much information that could help as he could. "I'll go out tonight." He said sleepily as his eyes drifted shut and his thoughts dissolved.<p> 


	5. Experiments

**E.**

**Experiments**

Mello leaned in and kissed the gamer again as his hands rubbed the shoulders they rested on.

Matt's hands moved to find the blondes hips as he turned his head to allow Mello better access. The kiss grew deeper as the two boys started to taste the pleasure of each other's mouth.

Again Mello broke the kiss and felt dizzy as he assumed Matt had felt as well. "Do you feel as weird as I do?" He asked, panting.

"Yeah." Matt panted lightly. "But it's nice." He answered, smiling at the blonde.

"Good." The blond said grinning. "I'm going to enjoy ordering you around for the next week." Mello said kissing Matt again, pushing him onto his back this time.

Matt's hands never left the blondes hips as he was laid down on top of the mattress. Matt started moving to his side, laying Mello next to him. "This is all very weird Mell. Maybe we should take it slow." He suggested as their breathing began to calm.

Mello agreed silently. "We'll need to do a lot of research so I can fully enjoy the orders I'm going to give you." He smirked as he felt the red heads hand rubbing his hip gently. "Lots…" He groaned pleasantly. "Of research."

"Is that an order Mello?" He whispered.

"Yes. But one that benefits us both." The azure eyed boy stated as he snuggled into Matt's arms and as they fell asleep.

The next morning Mello woke up in Matt's arms; safe, warm and flustered. He managed to sit up without stirring the red head from his sleep. He brushed his smooth porcelain fingers across Matt's forehead, pushing his soft red tresses from his eyes.

Matt groaned in his sleep as his head nudged into Mello's hand. Feeling the warm gentle touch Matt began to wake slowly, softly, opening his eyes to see the blond he had become so attached to brushing his hair. "Mell? What are you doing? Why are you smiling like that?" The gamer asked yawning as he sat up on his elbow on his side.

Mello hadn't realized he had a gentle smile on his face as he admired the boy's face. The blond blushed when Matt had brought his grin and touch to his attention. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Mello lied as he looked away trying to hide the obvious red color of his face.

The two got up had breakfast and then went into the library to try and find books about how they were feeling and why. When all they could find was basic information about the reproductive organs and sex between a man and a woman they switched over to the world wide web. They looked up the strange symptoms of the feelings they were enduring, the heightened pulse everything.

When they finally found stories about sex and attraction between boys they finally started to get the idea of how they were feeling and how to deal with it. Many things from beginners and lube and small toys, to advanced games like beds and fisting. Matt winced when he saw the fisting and Mello noticed and agreed but hid his interest in the bondage. _Matt would be cute in a collar._ Mello thought smirking as he did. Matt clicked on a link about fingering and beginning. It had picks very close up and detailed in there explanation.

As they looked through the information about stretching and lubing up fingers to be inserted both of them couldn't help but blush and fidget. Matt in particular had to move around to hide what was growing between his legs. "Hey Matty…" Mello whispered teasingly into Matt's ear. "Your cheeks are as red as your hair." He teased as he ran his hand up the red heads neck and into his hair. He tugged the tresses gently pulling his head back a bit to see the gamers' face better. "Matty you're so cute like this…" he said blushing as well. Mello gazed into the emerald eyes searching back.

"Mell…" He whispered lustily before his blond friend kissed him playfully and then harder. As he was kissed by Mello, Matt shut his computer as he was laid back on the floor. "Mell…" He panted when his mouth was freed before it was reclaimed with an invasive tongue.

The blond couldn't tell whose moan was louder as they kissed his or Matt's. He held the red hair in his hand as they kissed tugging slightly, gripping the strands as his other hand rested on Matt's thigh. He squeezed the muscle and massaged it. "Matty…" Mello moaned as he broke the kiss and panted.

"M-Mell…" Matt groaned as the hand on his thigh moved to the bulge he was trying to hide.

The devious blonde began rubbing and squeezing the bulge. "Matty, open your legs a bit." He ordered since the red head was trying to hide everything. "That's an order Matty." He whispered as he rubbed the front of his pants harder.

With the slightly harsher yet still playful tone he opened his legs. "Mell what are you planning to d-…" He gasped as he felt Mello's hand very quickly open the front and slide his hand to his hard flesh in a snap. "Oh… Mello…" He moaned feeling the smooth fingers wrap around his achingly hard flesh.

"Matty… touch mine…" the blond teen ordered as his red headed slave complied. "Ah…" He gasped at the feeling of his friend's hand copying his actions. It didn't take long for them to completely strip and reveal each other's naked body; which they had both seen before but somehow it was different seeing each other with fully erect penises. "Matty…" He grinned before straddling a thigh, so his own would rub Matt's. "You're so cute…" He said leaning his head down to a perking pink nipple and licked it.

"Mello!" He groaned as the blond began sucking his nipples. Matt was going mad with the sensation the boy brought to him. But as good as he felt he wanted Mello to feel it too. He locked his legs with Mello's then turned their bodies so he was on top. "My turn." He said moving his hips against Mello's.

"Matt~!" He groaned as the red head began kissing hesitantly down his body.

When Matt got to the raging erection he started mesmerized by the piece of Mello that pulsed. Now Matt had done more research on their subject of curiosity than Mello had. He wasn't a book researcher type so he was on the computer while his blond friend was looking through books. Matt had found something called a blow job, and for some reason it appealed to him. He wanted to try it and he did. Matt licked the tip of Mello's hard cock before engrossing himself completely into sucking him off until he would have finished.

The two of them naturally took to experimenting with each new experience saving the best for after the week of foreplay experimentation.


End file.
